


super-heroine or something like that

by dea_umbrium



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Trans Character, Trans!Scott, not sure how this tagging thing works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dea_umbrium/pseuds/dea_umbrium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he’s been in love with her since he met her, since before the rest of the world knew she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	super-heroine or something like that

he’s been in love with her since he met her, since before the rest of the world knew _she_ was. before she was the true alpha, before she was a werewolf, before high school, before middle school even, well, actually the fall when they’d just started. she was the girl who showed up in place of the boy he knew vaguely. the boy himself was somewhat vague, you see.

she came to his house that Halloween dressed as Wonder Woman. she didn’t even know that he’d be Batman. he heard his father in the background ask a question and get a sigh then an explanation in response, heard his mother tell a joke and felt the slight warmth of her smile as it was directed over his shoulder.  
  
Scott? he questioned, and the girl in his living room shook her head, almost dislodging her wig and crown.

Scotty? he tried again and she looked confused before she smiled and he got a hug right after the nod.  
  
and he smiled at her, a bright and shining thing. she grabbed his hand in hers and he never looked back.

and even now, after everything that’s happened, she’s still that girl in a Wonder Woman costume even if the comics have gone in the pits, she still goes by Scotty if only to him (it’s a mash of Scarlett now and not just Scott), she’s still the one that can make him smile and make him stop on a dime.  
  
and every time she takes his hand or runs ahead but looks back at him, he remembers what his mother said that Halloween night when they got home. it’s trite and silly and not completely DC canon depending on who you talk to.  
  
 _in the comics and cartoons, i seem to remember Wonder Woman_ _loves Batman, too._

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, was kinda surprised myself. my first foray into sciles. and Teen Wolf period. yay me!


End file.
